


In Every Universe One-Shot Collection

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Overtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Gender-neutral Reader, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Human Sans (Undertale), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Light Angst, M/M, Mainly skele-fucking, Mirror Sex, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: This is a collection of Sans/Reader one-shots for many different AUs!  Basically just a book of filthy smut and tooth-rotting fluff, all of which involve some version of our favorite skeleton, Sans!  Who doesn't love some good 'ol Sans love?I am taking suggestions at my Tumblr, https://literaltrashfor-everything.tumblr.com/.  Please check out the rules for more information (literally just the first chapter).





	1. Rules

**Rules**

Hey everyone! So, basically, I'm finally posting a one-shot book instead of posting one page one-shots. It just seems easier to put them all in one book, plus I can take requests from the comments!

Anywho, this is going to be a one-shot book that is centered around Sans. Yeah, sorry, pretty much only Sans. I'm Sans' bitch, sorry, y'all. This'll be mainly smut and fluff, but will occasionally most-likely have some angst. Everyone loves some good 'ol angst. Maybe not everyone, but I definitely do. Sometimes. Anyway, please don't suggest any AU's that aren't on this list below! I'm not educated on some of the AU's, I tend to stick more with classic Undertale or Underfell. I'm just not that well informed on the others. But, I'll take requests for any AU's on the list below! This is also a Sans/Reader story, so please NO SHIPS!

These are all the AUs I'm currently willing to write about, but I'll definitely be trying to educate myself on more of them and add some more to my list.

**Undertale**

**Underfell**

**Mafiatale/Mobtale**

**Piratetale**

**Reapertale (but more of my own twist on things, i honestly don't know much about it other than the basics)**

**Overtale (gotta love me some human Sans)**

**Horrortale**

**Echotale/Underpatch (which is literally just adding Gaster!Sans into the universe and ignoring the rest of the AU)**

I am definitely willing to combine any of these AUs, within reason, of course. (Ex. MafiaFell) I'm also willing to listen to any other suggestions you guys might have!

I'll try to keep these as gender-neutral as possible, but most smut will involve the reader having female genitalia!  Smut suggestions are pretty open, honestly.  I'm willing to write about just any kink you might have, from somnophilia to A/B/O dynamics.  Don't be afraid to suggest anything, and if I have a problem with certain things I simply won't write them!  Don't worry about me calling you out for any kinks you have hah.

Leave suggestions in the comments or on my tumblr account: <https://literaltrashfor-everything.tumblr.com/>


	2. Forever Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans x Female!Reader
> 
> AU: Classic Undertale (Post-Pacifist - Monsters on Surface)
> 
> Warnings: Smut, slight over-stimulation, clothed smut, insecurity, slight mention of cheating, Bara!Sans (as usual heh), slightly possessive Sans, couch sex, mentions of break-up.
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly love how this bad boy turned out. It kind of took a different turn than I was expecting (as in, I wasn't planning for it to be smut), but I love it either way.
> 
> Anywhore, please enjoy and leave suggestions at my Tumblr or in the comments!

You huffed, sitting on the couch, eyes focused on the TV which was playing the news. You stared at your boyfriend, who stood proudly beside the child ambassador, Frisk. She was talking about the new rights that had been given to monsters. The right to a fair trial in court, the right to hold a title for land, and many other rights that had just recently been granted to monsters in multiple countries. You were waiting for a specific set of words to leave her mouth, practically sitting at the end of the couch.

"And, finally," spoke Frisk in her strong voice, "the right to marriage has been granted to monsters of any and all species. This includes interspecies marriage with humans."

It felt like the breath had been sucked from your lungs. You let out a loud cry of happiness, jumping up from the couch and throwing your hands up in the air. You jumped around in a circle, grinning widely. All of your friends on the TV were grinning widely too. Alphys and Undyne were crying and holding each other, while Mettaton had jumped onto the stage to kiss Papyrus, who was also in tears. Toriel and Asgore were wiping their tears and hugging their child. Finally, there was Sans, who stood on the stage with the widest grin you'd ever seen on him. You knew he smiled a lot, whether it was forced or real, but you'd never seen him smile so wide in all the time you'd known him.

You bounced around in the living room, giggling through your tears that wouldn't stop streaming. You and Sans had never talked about marriage specifically. But now, you had the option. You'd been dating Sans for over a year now. I mean, hell, you were living with him and his brother. It would definitely be something you'd consider. You loved Sans, more than anything.

You wiped at your tears, calming down. You wished you could celebrate this with your boyfriend, but he had to be with Frisk in Washington D.C., more or less as a guard for her. He was very distant from you, but you at least could expect the usual nightly phone call from him in about an hour. Still, celebrating alone wasn't nearly as great as celebrating it with Sans, or even with a friend like Papyrus or Alphys. Sighing softly, you sat back on the soft cushions of the couch, looking back at the screen of the TV.

Everyone had calmed down now, but that didn't stop the wide grins. Frisk was addressing the monsters as she did at the end of every speech, congratulating them on their newly gifted rights. When she finished, you watched them all leave the stage. You glanced at your phone instantly, hoping for a call from your boyfriend. Hopefully he was just as excited as you were. He must've been, right? His brother could get married, his friends could, and now, so could you and he. If. . . he wanted to, that is. No phone call arrived. You swallowed down the lump in your throat. He was just busy, you were sure. After all, he was supposed to be keeping Frisk safe, so you supposed he didn't have time right now to worry about a phone call. He'd call later, anyway.

You kept your phone close as you made dinner for yourself. No call came. You kept it near your hand as you ate, constantly checking your notifications to see if you'd maybe missed a call. No call came. Then, after you'd showered and brushed your teeth before bed, you checked your phone again for a call. None. You even laid in bed, playing Papyrus' favorite puzzle game on your phone, waiting for the call.

'Maybe he fell asleep,' you thought, 'maybe I should just call him. He probably had a stressful day.'

So, shutting off the game, you dialed Sans' number and called him. It rang three times, before it went straight to voicemail. You looked at the phone screen. Did he just hang up on you? No, that couldn't be right. He wouldn't hang up on you, right? You called again, but this time it only rang once.

Now you were thinking about every single thing you'd done wrong. You were pretty sure you and Sans were fine when he left. And he'd been calling every night for the last five nights since he'd left, and when the two of you spoke yesterday everything was fine. Hell, everything was _more than fine_. You'd been babbling about your shitty day at work and he started off about how much he missed you.

So why wasn't he calling you like he always did?

Was it something to do with the marriage rights? Did he really not want to marry you so bad that he was now avoiding even talking to you? Maybe he knew that you'd want to marry him, but he was ignoring you so he didn't have to tell you in person that he didn't want that kind of a committement.

Swallowing down the anxiety that was building up, you decided that it was better not to overthink things. There was an explanation, you were sure. You stood up, trudging down the stairs and to the kitchen. You got a glass of water, leaning against the fridge as you gulped it down. The house was dark and silent, as it had been since the boys had gone on their trip. To say the silence wasn't slightly appriciated would be a lie. Sometimes it was nice to have them gone, considering how hectic it usually was when they were home. Of course, only for short periods of time was it nice to have them gone. It got rather lonely after they left for a long time. . .

 

 

' _Creaaakk'_

 

 

You nearly dropped your glass at the sound of the floor creaking, which was followed by a quiet 'shit'. Someone was in your house. And you were completely alone. You gripped your glass, slowly creeping toward the entryway to the kitchen. Whoever was in your house was in the living room, you could hear the scuffle of footsteps.

Whipping around the entryway, you chucked your glass at them just at the mere glance of their silhoette.

"hey!"

The room lit up with a brilliant blue light, a color so familiar to you that it almost made you dizzy to be seeing it. The cup hovered in the hair, but the water had soaked the intruder. You stared at the dripping wet, 6'6" skeleton, who looked faintly amused by your attack, despite being soaked. He held his left hand up, holding up the glass just above his head before it had hit him in the skull. Both his hand and the glass glowed with cyan magic. Sans stared at you, eyelights glowing.

"really? a glass?" He raised a brow bone.

"S-Sans!?" Your eyes were wide.

"in the flesh. . . or bone." He shrugged.

You couldn't bring yourself to walk toward him. You had no idea what to say, or frankly how to react. Sans was wearing the same suit you'd seen him wearing on the news earlier that day, only it was now sticking to the outline of his bones from the water.

"W-What are you doing here?" You finally asked, still standing by the entryway to the kitchen.

The skeleton chuckled, shrugging off the jacket of his suit and tossing it over the back of the couch. He plopped onto the couch, stretching his arms over the top. He turned his head, looking at your still stunned expression.

"i came to see ya, baby," he grinned, patting his lap with one hand, "i missed you."

Your eyes narrowed. You didn't make any move toward him.

"You hung up on my calls! Do you know how worried I was?!"

Sans raised a brow bone.

"i couldn't ruin the surprise."

There was a certain distance in his words, as if he wasn't telling you something. You decided not to think about it much, letting out a huff of annoyance. You walked to him, grabbing the still hovering glass from the air and setting it on the coffee table. Finally, you sunk yourself down onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his ribs and hugging him tightly. You missed him too, even if he was being a complete and utter ass.

"I thought someone had broken in."

Sans snorted beside your ear, his much larger arms wrapping around your waist.

"yeah, and you defended yourself by throwing a glass of water." He teased.

You punched his shoulder, only to regret it immediately after. Punching bone was definitely not a great feeling. You pushed the pain aside.

"I had a backup plan!" You defended.

"oh yeah? and what was it?"

He sounded so smug that you could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew as well as you did that you didn't have a backup plan. You grumbled curses, resting your head on his sternum, despite the wetness of his shirt. Sans only chuckled in response, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around your form.

As silence settled in the house, you began to notice the smaller details of things that Sans was terrible at hiding. He was tense, and he was hiding something. He also smelled faintly of perfume of some sort. You began to connect the dots, paranoia tugging at your mind. Was he with another woman? Was that why he hadn't called? But then why would he be here? He was supposed to be in Washington, but he still came here to visit you. In the middle of the night. And he'd clearly been quiet for a reason. . . Was he here to pack up and leave? Or to dump you . . . ?

"Sans, why are you here?" Tears had welled in your eyes now, and you honestly just hoped for an honest answer. You kept your face hidden against his chest.

"hm? i told ya, darlin', i missed you. i thought you'd want me to come visit after five days of being gone."

 _Of course_ you were happy to see him. But everything that was happening was so strange. It felt like everything was wrong. Like there was something being hidden from you. Maybe he was trying to make the break-up easy, or he was backing out of it last minute because he'd been caught sneaking around.

You finally raised your gaze up to him, wiping at your tears with the back of your hands. You sniffled. Sans' expression was one of complete confusion. He raised his hand to wipe your tears, only to have you swat his hand away.

"baby, what's wrong?"

"Sans, are you going to break-up with me?"

His sockets widened.

"w-what!? no way! where'd you get that stupid idea?!"

"W-Well, you didn't call me tonight and-"

"-i told you i just couldn't ruin the surprise-"

"-and you were sneaking around the house-"

"-'cause it was a surprise-"

"-and you smell like perfume and you're distant and tense. Sans, just tell me the truth, alright? I-I'll move out if you won't want to be in this relationship anymore. I-I understand."

Sans swallowed, staring at your face, his eye lights dim. He sighed.

"darlin', i can't do it like this, alright?"

**_So he really was gonna break-up with you. . ._ **

Sans reached up, wiping the tears from your cheeks with the hard pads of his thumbs. He pressed is teeth against your neck gently. You didn't move away, sniffling back the reappearance of more tears.

"i ain't gonna break-up with you. it's not like that, okay?"

His arms tightened around you. You shuddered, feeling the wet smoothness of his tongue drag over the sensitive points of your neck. Your mind was reeling now. If he wasn't here to dump you, then why was he here and sneaking around?

"Then what's going on?"

Sans didn't respond, moving one arm and slipping it underneath you (more like his) large t-shirt. You shuddered, biting your bottom lip, reeling from the warm touch of his bones against your skin. He sank his teeth into the most sensitive spot on your neck, forcing a soft moan from between your lips. His hand took hold of your left breast, and you were suddenly grateful that you'd gotten ready for bed earlier and had taken off your bra.

You pressed your hips against his, feeling the growing erection in his pants. You shuddered, your arms tightening around him. Sans groaned as you ground your hips into his. His hand squeezed your breast, and his other hand moved to fondle the other one. Your hands quickly moved to unbutton his still wet dress shirt. You ran your fingers down the thick bones of his ribcage, hooking them on the bottom two ribs. He groaned at the delicate touch.

"fuck, baby, missed you so much," he growled into your ear, "need to be inside you. 's been too long."

You nodded frantically, biting your bottom lip, your previous insecurities forgotten. When he said things like that, how could you even consider doubting yourself?

Sans quickly pulled his hands from beneath your t-shirt. He reached underneath you, finding that you were only wearing a pair of panties. He growled, tugging them aside, not bothering to actually pull them off. Your own hands fumbled with the button of his dress pants. You moaned when his erection bobbed into view upon the unbuckling of his pants. Sans grabbed your wrist as you reached out to take him into your hand. Your eyes snapped up to his.

The skeleton looked completely _wrecked._ His tongue hung out from his jaws, sweat beading over the surface of his skull. He gripped your hip with his other hand.

"need to be inside you. missed you so fucking much."

You pulled your hand away, instead moving it to place both your hands on his pelvis. He held your hips, guiding you to hover above his cock. His other hand held his erection, pressing the thick tip against your entrance. You bit your lip, shuddering. Slowly, he inched you down onto him. You both let out simultanious moans as the whole of him easily slid into you, before he finally hilted, his tip pressing perfectly against your cevix.

"F-Fuck, Sans. . ." You mumbled into his shoulder, feeling so perfectly and painfully _full._

It always took time to adjust to his size, even though the two of you regularly had sex. But after five days of not seeing each other, and six without sex, it took a big longer than usual. You gripped onto the back of his shirt, fists balled into fists around the fabric. Sans pressed his teeth into your neck, wet tongue sloppily licking away the sweat on your skin.

"fuck, you feel so good. . ." He growled. "i missed you, fuck i missed you. i ain't leaving you again, not like that."

Sans lifted you off him slowly, every inch of him dragging across your inside walls. You moaned, allowing him to pull you back down onto him. You circled your hips around him, shivering at the feeling of him.

"Sans, please, I need you!" You cried.

Sans held your hips as you bounced on his cock, shoving his own hips forward to push deeper into you. He growled, one hand shoving the front of the t-shirt up above your bare breasts. He molded one into his hand, his teeth nibbling at the other one. You clung onto his ribs tightly as he pressed that perfect spot inside you, igniting a loud cry of pleasure from you.

"Right there, Sans! Please, fuck, right there!"

Sans angled his hips perfectly to continue hitting that spot, now slamming up into your dripping core. His left eye blazed with unstable magic as he clung onto your much smaller body.

"stars, you're amazing. fuck, fuck--mmffff--i love you. i love you so much, baby. ain't never gonna fucking leave you, got that?"

When he rutted his hips up harder into yours, you realized that he was looking for an answer. He snaked one arm up behind you, tangling his fingers in your hair and pulling, making you look up at his face. His glowing iris stared holes into you, blazing with love and lust and masked with a lace of insecurity. Your own eyes widened at the sight.

"got it!?" He hissed. "you're mine, i'm gonna make you mine, for good, got it?!"

You moaned, your release building up faster with every word he said.

"Y-Yes, Sans, all yours! All yours, baby!" You were almost sobbing from the pleasure. "S-Sans, please!"

"let go, baby. cum for me--fuck!"

You came hard around him, clinging onto him as if you'd go falling off the Earth if you didn't. Your thighs trembled and you couldn't keep moving yourself. Sans held your hips, dragging your hips up and down, stimulating your oversensitivity. You cried out your moans, babbling out his name as he thrusted through your orgasm.

Sans' hips faltered and he all-but roared as he came into you, keeping you completely pressed onto him. You screamed as another orgasm washed through you, body trembling from the pleasure. The two of you were left panting, with him still inside you. You clung onto him tightly.

". . . i know this is probably the worst time for this," Sans' deep, raspy voice finally spoke up, "but i need to do it. i can't wait."

You watched Sans tiredly reach behind him and dig through the pocket in his jacket. You straightened up a bit, shuddering at the feeling of him still buried inside you. Sans groaned a bit, shooting you a smug look, before he grabbed whatever he was searching for. You blinked, staring at the object in his hand.

It was a ring.

It took a few seconds for the dots to connect. Your eyes widened. They snapped up to meet his pinprick pupils, which shimmered with raw anxiety.

 

 

"...marry me?"

 

 

"S-Sans. . ."

"i-i know that this is _literally_ the worst proposal ever. i mean, look at our position right now," his cheekbones flushed blue, and he took a moment to pause and pull out of you, causing you both to shudder.  He continued, "but i couldn't leave knowing you'd still be paranoid about me breaking up with you."

Tears welled in your eyes as you stared up at him, silent. The skeleton stared down at your face.

"i-i um. . . i love you so much, _____. really, i do, and i want you to be mine for good, and me yours. i've had this idea for. . . a few months now. i've been planning on proposing the night we had the right. i was just waiting until i had the right to actually marry you, ya know? i didn't want us to have some hidden marriage behind closed doors. i wanted it to be for real. so, the moment we were off that stage after frisk's speech, i was in this weird jewelry store buying a ring. . ."

Tears were streaming down your face by the time you gave a soft nod. You let out a laugh, hugging him tightly.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" You cried through your giggles.

The tenseness of his bones released and he let out a chuckle, his arms wrapping around you tightly.

"fuck, i was so nervous you'd say no," he breathed out.

You giggled, calming down finally and wiping at your tears. Sans slid the ring onto your finger, eyelights beaming with joy. He stared at the ring, trailing his thumb over the new accessory.

"stars, you're unbelievable," he breathed, "i'm the luckiest man in the world."

You blushed, laughing. You wrapped your arms around his ribcage tightly. The pieces had finally clicked, and properly this time. He wasn't calling because he was coming to propose to _you._ He was sneaking around because he had the plan to propose to _you._ He smelled like perfume because he was buying the ring for _you._

The two of you sat in silence, holding onto one another, beaming with happiness. You knew Sans had to go away soon. His trip wasn't supposed to end for another two days, and yet he was still here, probably going to get yelled at by Papyrus and Toriel the moment he 'ported himself back to the embassy. And, despite the fact that this was definitely not how you imagined being proposed to, it was the best you could have ever asked for.

"I can't believed you proposed to me while you were still-"

"-eeehhh, yup," Sans smirked, "now i'll have to call you my fiance while i'm in the same position."

You let out a laugh as he pushed you onto your back on the couch, your fingers intertwined with his, giving him perfect view of your new ring. He growled, reentering you with the quick snap of his pelvis.

"fuck, that ring looks so damn good on you," he growled, "now i don't gotta worry about someone else stealing you away when i'm long distance."

 


	3. Request: Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans x Gender Neutral!Reader
> 
> AU: Classic Undertale (Monsters on Surface)
> 
> Warnings: Bit of language, mention of racism, mention of child-abandonment, super fluffy at the end. 
> 
> Request for plsignoremyname:) - I would love if the reader (non-binary or any gender) being asshole at first towards Sans when they was waiting for the queue for too long and Sans was still paying at the counter first hand. Sans accused reader as racist but the reader just left with a scowl without any words towards her home. Sans followed reader to their home, curious why the reader had so much groceries. Finally the reader went inside the home, they got greeted by a bunch of kids which are actually abandoned by their parents. The reader went to the kitchen and kids help with some stuff while Sans was peeking through a window. 
> 
> Hopefully this is what you wanted! I tried my best to follow the request and hopefully it turned out how you wanted! I honestly love all the kiddos I kind of created. ;3; Reader is such a good momma/papa.

You tapped your foot impatiently, arms full of groceries. You glared at the back of the man's head, the one in front of you who was more busy telling puns to the clerk than actually paying for his stuff. You tried to adjust the things in your arms, grumbling a curse under your breath. Could this guy be any damn slower, I mean honestly.

"Dude, would you hurry up?" You hissed, eyes narrowing.

The man sighed, turning and facing you. He was a skeleton, but that was obvious without him turning toward you.

"hey, calm down, alright? i'm almost done."

His voice was calm, and you decided not to keep pushing things. This guy wasn't being a jerk or anything, and really, he wasn't even being that slow. You were just rather impatient, considering that you had much better things to do than be waiting around. You contemplated just going to a different checkout, but you were about half-certain that the line would be even longer in a different line. Besides, you were the next person, you could wait a bit longer.

_Maybe._

The monster pulled out an old leather wallet, giving some cash to the clerk, who was still snickering from the last lame pun. You would've been laughing too, if it was under better circumstances. That, and your mind was more focused on other things.

' _I swear if Isaac breaks another lamp while I'm gone. . .'_

'What if Claire falls?'

'No, Tyson would help her if she did.'

'What if Newt and Kit start fighting again?'

'What if Hunter thinks he can cook and sets the house on fire again?'

You became more frantic at that last thought. The man was still there, waiting for the clerk to give him the money. The skeleton grinned.

"thanks, pal."

He opened his mouth, prepared to spit out another one of his famous puns, before you decided to pipe up, annoyance and paranoia making your brow twitch.

"Come on, move! I have places to be!" You hissed.

This time, they both looked at you. The skeleton frowned, crossing his arms.

"we all do, bud."

Your eyes narrowed. You nearly dropped a can of corn, but thankfully caught it at the last second. You dropped your things on the counter. The clerk quickly busied himself with scanning your groceries.

"Yeah, well some of us have more urgent places to be, but I'm sure you wouldn't understand considering that you've been taking your time!"

The skeleton looked just as annoyed as you felt. His socket twitched, eye lights dim in the seemingly endless darkness of his sockets. You stared back, not backing down. No way were you about to back down now. You started it, and you'd be damned if you weren't the person who was gonna finish it.

"you sure are a racist prick, ain't you, bud?"

"Tch, racist, really? That's really all you've got?"

You turned away quickly, paying for your groceries.

"what else would it be? you've been a bit of a prick to me since you got into line," he hissed.

You snatched up your now bagged groceries and stormed past the annoyed skeleton without another word. _Racist, tch._ You gripped the groceries tightly, speed-walking in the direction of your home, which you hoped was still standing by the time you arrived.

Sans, on the other hand, watched you storm off. His sockets narrowed, before he spared at glance down at the many groceries in your hands. Lots of different types of food. Some of it was even monster food, he noticed. Why would someone who was racist be picking up monster food? Sans' brow twitched, before he let out a huff and followed you out, curiousity getting the better of him. This was definitely the stupidest thing he'd ever done, but he was curious by nature. In fact, much to his dismay, he was probably more curious than his brother, and that was a feat.

Sans silently followed along behind you, making sure to stay a good few yards away so he wasn't noticed. Not that he would be. He could 'port away quicker than you could turn around. Still, better to be safe.

It wasn't long before Sans found himself standing outside of an average sized house. You breathed out a sigh of relief, unlocking the front door and hurrying inside, shutting the door behind you. You grinned as six different sets of footsteps came rushing toward you. You dropped your groceries, kneeling on the floor and opening your arms as the kids came into sight. Your eyes beamed with pride.

"______!" Claire squealed, all-but leaping into your opened arms.

You laughed, petting her hair as the other five children squeezed you in a tight hug. You smiled as they all pulled off you. You looked at the kids, all of which you associated as your own, by now, despite how young you really were.

The six children had been abandoned by their parents, all for different reasons. It started with Hunter, the oldest at the age of 13. He was left in the streets, his parents claiming they didn't have the money to take care of him anymore. He was 11 when they left him, a small human boy who remained positive despite everything. Then it was Newt and Kit, the twins. They were two twin fire elemental monsters, both 11 years old. Newt was a beautiful purple color, while his sister was a darker pink color. They were constantly fighting, but you knew they loved each other despite that. Then came Tyson and his little sister Claire, two dark-skinned human children left behind when their parents packed up and left them. Tyson was 12, and his sister was 7. Finally was Isaac, the youngest at the age of 5. His parents had died in a car wreck, and no one took Isaac in, instead deciding to leave him in the streets to fend for himself. He was a small cat-like monster, who loved to knock things over and run around.

You'd taken them all in along the way. It was a bit of a last-minute decision. Very last minute, in fact. Especially with the monster children. You knew nothing about monsters at the time, and so you had set out to educate yourself on how to take care of monsters. They needed different types of food and different methods of care for raising them, but you were doing the best you could with your limited knowledge.

Sans stared through the window as you talked to the children. To say he was shocked was a complete and utter understatement. He felt like a total prick now. You weren't a racist, you were just worried about your kids. Oh man, he totally accused you of something without even knowing the whole story.

Sans smacked his face, feeling like a complete dirtbag. He watched you walk to the kitchen with the children, groceries in hand. He looked down at the grocery bag you'd dropped earlier, but he'd been too big of a prick to actually tell you. He walked to the front door, hesitating, before knocking on the door loudly. He fidgeted anxiously, hoping you'd now be in a much better mood since he wasn't holding you back from getting to your kids.

It took a few moments before the door opened, revealing you, along with six different children trying to peek past you and up at the skeleton. You blinked twice, surprised to see the skeleton from the grocery store standing at your door. You opened your mouth to say something, but he shoved a grocery bag into your face, looking embarrassed.

"you dropped this ealier," he said, "and uh. . ."

The skeleton glanced at the children, specifically the monster children.

"listen, i'm real sorry 'bout earlier. i was being a total ass- uh- i mean, jerk."

You took the grocery bag from him, a smile growing on your face. He looked guilty, and frankly, you were beginning to feel bad too. You were being a total asshole earlier, and you totally understood why he'd think you were a monster racist.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who was being a jerk. I shouldn't have been so annoyed. You were just buying your groceries and here I was being a total jerk to you. I'm really sorry."

The skeleton chuckled a bit. He held out a boney hand to you.

"how 'bout we settle on the fact that we were both jerks and try again?"

You grinned at the offer, taking his hand and shaking it.

"the name's sans, sans the skeleton and all that jazz."

You laughed.

"I'm _____. This is Isaac, Claire, Newt, Kit, Hunter, and Tyson."

You turned, gesturing to the six curious children behind you. Sans' eyelights seemed to light up as he looked at the children. He waved at them. Claire and Kit giggled, looking up at you excitedly.

"Can he stay for dinner?" They asked hopefully.

"Yeah, can he? Can he? He seems so cool! He's even a skeleton, all made of bones and stuff!"

Sans snorted from behind you and you flushed a bit from Tyson's bluntness. You swatted him on the side of the head playfully.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that! Use your manners," you scolded, before turning back to the sniggering skeleton, who was thankfully not at all offended. "You're welcome to stay for dinner, if you'd like, Sans."

Sans' grin stretched wider.

"sure, i'd love to."

The children all squealed, but none louder than the two girls. Claire and Kid bounced up and down, loudly whispering about how 'you'll finally have a boyfriend'. You blushed bright red, quickly shooing them off with an awkward laugh. Sans was blushing too, but his grin never faded. You stepped aside with a smile, letting him into the house.

"quite the amazing kids you have there," he complimented, stepping inside.

You beamed proudly.

"Yeah, they sure are."

 


	4. Treasure of His Greedy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans x Female!Reader
> 
> AU: PirateTale/OceanTale
> 
> Warnings: Smut, like A LOT OF SMUT, super detailed smut actually, oral (male and female receiving), seriously possessive Sans, biting, rough sex, Sans' insecurity, established relationship (marriage), cursing, slight breeding kink (not really sure if that's what it could be considered, more like plugging), bara!Sans.
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, I'm just trying to spit out some one-shots to get this book started honestly, plus I have nothing else to do with my life so why not write some smutty ass one-shots with a pirate Captain Sans. Yep, hardcore kinkiness in this bad boy. No regrets.

You silently crept onto the ship, boots in hand as your bare, sand-covered feet padded on the wooden deck. You swallowed down your anxiety, eyes darting around for one of the members of the crew. The ship seemed abandoned. Hell, you'd have really believed it was abandoned considering the complete silence and lack of movement. Though, you knew better. You knew the crew was most likely at some saloon. You _hoped_ so, anyway. Especially the Captain. That'd make the whole 'sneaking on board' thing a lot easier.

You padded across the wet wood cautiously, keeping your eyes out for any movement. You opened the door slowly, ducking inside the candle lit room. Breathing out a heavy sigh, you leaned your head on the wooden door as it shut with a soft 'click'. You dropped your boots to the floor with a 'clunk'.

"thought you wouldn't be comin' back," a voice growled behind you.

You whipped around, a squeak escaping you in surprise. You stared at the skeleton, who was sitting at the desk with his feet propped up on the wooden surface. His right eye glowed brighter than the candle lit in the lamp beside him, the left covered up by an eyepatch, but you could see the uncontrollable blue glow beneath it. His hat and coat hung on the coat hanger beside you, and you mentally cursed the fact that you hadn't seen them upon entering the room. He was wearing his usual boots, along with his black trousers and white undershirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the thick bones of his lower arms, occasionally indented with scars.

You swallowed down the fear that had built up, continuing to stand by the door.

"Captain. . ." You spoke quietly.

The monster growled, dropping his legs from the desk and straightening up in his seat. He looked absolutely furious, his fists clenched on the surface of the desk.

"don't 'captain' me, darlin'." He snapped, the baritone of his voice making you flinch, "you were gone for _two days_."

You bit your bottom lip. He stood up, sauntering toward you. Every creak of the wood beneath his boots made your heart thump harder against your chest. You averted your gaze from the captain, kicking at your boots anxiously.

"Sans, I. . ." You weren't sure what to say. No excuse would sooth his frustrations with you.

Sans hand wrapped around your throat, pushing you back into the door. He didn't apply pressure, so no air was cut off. You stared up at his face, swallowing down the guilt that was building up. His hand was trembling. You reached a hand up, cupping the scarred cheekbone of his left cheek. You trailed your thumb gently over the deep scar.

"why were you gone?" He growled lowly. "why'd you leave?"

"Sans, I wanted to see the town-"

"not good enough!"

Sans slammed his fist on the wall beside your head, making your whole body jump. A deep growl resonated in his chest, bubbling up and sending a shiver down your spine. He stared at you intently.

"______, do you even _u n d e r s t a n d_ how fucking scared i was!" The captain snapped. "i thought you'd be kidnapped while you were out there, or killed. i had the whole crew out there searching every inch for you. ** _i_** was out there searching for you."

You shuddered as he brought his head down, pressing his teeth into the space between your neck and shoulder. His jaws opened and his tongue slithered out, licking a long stripe up your neck, to your ear. He nibbled on your earlobe, his massive body pressing tightly against yours and forcing a soft moan from your lips.

"I know. . ." You breathed, wrapping your arms around him. "I know you would search. But I had to see them, Sans."

"they're more important than your captain?" He hissed.

"Not just my captain, Sans. . ."

The skeleton growled, his grip tightening on your throat. You sucked in a heavy breath, but he didn't cut off your air access. His tongue darted over to your cheeks, licking up the tears now streaming down your face. He pulled back, looking at you.

"then what?" He muttered, staring at you with a look in his eye that screamed the answer.

"Nothing is more important than my husband. . ." You breathed out in a whisper.

The light of his left eye glowed brighter beneath the eyepatch. He moved his hand from your throat, a low growl escaping him as his arms wrapped around your midriff. He pulled you against his ribcage, backing up toward the king-sized bed as he pressed his teeth against your lips in a kiss so fierce it almost took away your breath. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"nothing better be more important than me," he growled into your mouth, "not even your family. you're **_mine._** "

You let out a soft squeak as he dropped you onto the bed. You hit the plush mattress, eyes snapping up to meet his. He all but ripped off the eyepatch, lighting up the room in a cyan color. Sans' hands grabbed your ankles, yanking you toward him as he stood at the edge of the bed. You laid on your back, staring up into his piercing eyes.

Sans' hand trailed beneath your shirt, running over the soft flesh of your stomach. He slid it up further, before finally cupping one breast in his hand and squeezing. You breathed out a soft moan. His other hand busied itself by untying the string holding your pants up. He growled, yanking the trousers off your legs. He trailed his hand down the smoothness of your thighs, his tongue dragging down the skin, leaving a trail of saliva in it's wake. He kissed your ankles, the hand fondling your breasts moving out of your shirt to pull off his shirt. You stared breathlessly at the vast expanse of bones that made up his ribcage, bones that were marred with scars and occasional cracks that never found time to heal.

You brought a hand up to touch him, only to have him slam it back down beside your head. His sockets narrowed.

"don't."

You didn't hesitate to listen. He released your wrists, and you left them laying beside your head, only lifting them as he pulled off your shirt and chucked it aside. He pulled off the band around your breasts, scanning them for any sign of another man's hands or mouth.

"They're all yours, Sans. . . I wasn't lying."

The skeleton didn't respond, leaning down and dragging his tongue over the hardened nipple of your right breast. You shuddered beneath him, throwing your head back and letting out a moan. His other hand fondled the left one, squeezing hard enough to surely leave bruises in the shape of his hard bones. You felt his roughness send heat straight to your core. He was a possesive man, being a pirate and all making it difficult to keep things permenantly, but he was determined never to let you go. You were, and you knew it, his most prized treasure.

Sans growled, pulling away from your breasts with a 'pop'. He looked at the bruises and hickeys in satisfaction, before he leaned back pulling at the buckle of his belt.

"ain't no man gonna think about touching you after tonight," he hissed, "and you ain't never gonna want to leave me for anyone else."

"I never did," you moaned.

"liar!"

Sans grabbed you by the air, letting his trousers drop to his ankles. He yanked you upward, onto your knees, face inches from his hard cock. You swallowed the urge to touch him right then and there. He gripped your hair tight.

"go on, lass," he muttered.

You wrapped a hand tentavely around his erection, gently pumping him. You leaned down, pressing your lips against the thick tip, dripping with precum. He sucked in a hiss. You wrapped your lips around him, slowly bringing your head down. You took as much of him as you could, sucking in your cheeks. He growled, snapping his hips forward, shoving himself further down your throat. You held back from gagging, tears swelling in your eyes. Your hand pumped the part of him that didn't fit, and you pulled your head back, before taking him back into your mouth.

The slow pace wasn't enough for him, and he quickly grew impatient. He gripped your hair tighter, moving his hips in the proper pace he wanted to go, fucking your mouth like it was all that was keeping him grounded. He growled, his free hand wiping at the tears that streamed down your face. You focused your eyes up at him, and he groaned at the sight of seeing them filled with lust and love, only for him.

"'ur mine," he moaned, "all mine. you won't leave again. never again. never again." He growled.

You moaned around him, his words shooting straight down to your core. You were dripping wet by now, ready to be fucked senseless by your possessive husband for the first time in two days.

Sans growled, yanking your head away from him as his hips shuddered and he nearly came. You coughed, panting. You wiped the saliva around your mouth with a shaky hand, looking up at the panting skeleton. With the flick of his wrist, you were flipped around, on your knees and ass in the air, presented like a gift just for him. Sans growled, ripping off the last piece of fabric seperating you from him. You clenched your fists in the sheets, shuddering through a moan as he dragged his tongue over your folds.

"you don't deserve me," he groaned against you, "i don't deserve you, but i'm the only one who's gonna have you. all mine. this fucking pussy is all mine."

You moaned, shivering as he pressed his tongue against your entrance. Your back arched as he slowly slid it into you, the taste of you making him drag your hips closer to his face. You cried out in pleasure.

"S-Sans, please. Please, I need you." You begged.

"you don't deserve me."

"I know! I know, Sans, please. You're all I want. All I need, please, Sans."

You were all but sobbing now, begging him to just fuck you. His grip tightened on your hips. He pulled his face away, licking at the wetness on his teeth. He positioned himself at your entrance. You shuddered, biting down on the blanket of your shared bed as his hips jutted forward, fully hilting his thick cock inside you and successfully dragging a scream from you.

Sans growled, hunching over your much smaller body. He wrapped a hand around your throat, his ribcage pressing tightly into your back as he began thrusting at a furious pace, not giving you more than a second to adjust. You moaned into the blankets. He bit the edge of your ear, just barely breaking the skin.

"all mine, this is all MINE!" He all but shouted.

You gripped the blankets, letting him rock you into oblivion with every harsh snap of his pelvis against yours. His free hand snapped down to yours, tangling your small fingers with his, his palm pressed firmly over the back of your hand. He bit down on the side of your neck, his thrusts powerful and quickly edging you closer to release.

"S-Sans, please!" You screamed.

The skeleton growled against your bleeding skin, his tongue lapping at the crimson liquid harshly.

"fucking let go, baby, let go," he mumbled.

You cried out as you came hard around him, your thighs trembling. He thrusted through your orgasm, his grip around your throat tightening. Tears sprung to your eyes from oversensitivity.

"Sans!" You screamed his name.

"tha's it, baby, scream my fuckin' name! my name better be the only name you scream!"

Sans released your hand and your neck, snapping down toward your hips and pulling you up. He switched the position, laying on his back and holding your hips as he dragged you back onto his cock. You moaned, shuddering at the feeling of once again being completely full. You placed your hands on his ribcage, curling your fingers around the thick bones and beginning to bounce on his cock.

This time you stared at each other's faces, no words being exchanged as you brought him closer and closer to release. He held your hips tightly in his fingers, his left eye blazing blue and his right pupil completely extinguished. You moaned, reaching one hand up to cup his scarred cheek, trailing your thumb along the jagged bone of his blazing socket.

"Come for me, baby," you breathed, "Sans, please. I'm yours, I'm all yours. Only ever yours."

Sans groaned, his hips stuttering against yours as he came hard and fast, spilling into you. You collapsed on his chest, crying out his name as another orgasm ripped through you. You shuddered against him, the warmth of his cum filling you to the brim, his cock keeping it pushed inside you.

"S-Sans. . ." You whispered, still holding his cheek.

The skeleton opened his sockets, panting. He stared at you. His hand came up to cup your cheek, and he leaned down, pressing his teeth tenderly against your lips.

"i love you," he whispered.

You smiled a bit, exhaustion making your eyes droop.

"I love you too, Captain."

Sans chuckled deeply, pulling away from you. He lifted your hips off his cock, pressing two fingers into your overstimulated pussy to keep his magic inside you. You shuddered, fingers curling tighter around his ribs. He used his magic to form almost a plug, making sure his magic stayed inside you, a habit he often kept when he was insecure about you leaving him. He rolled over, pulling the blankets over your bodies and tugging you against his chest with a sigh.

"ya can leave, alright, lass? but only if someone from the crew is with ya," he finally spoke up.

You hummed softly in response, eyes shut.

"i don't wanna lose ya, darlin'. i ain't gonna lose ya, but i can't keep ya trapped on the ship not expectin' ya not to wander off."

You smiled at his words. Sans nuzzled his face against your neck, the giant skeleton holding you tightly against him. You feel asleep in your husband captain's arms, the warmth in your lower belly reminding you that you were his and only his, more than just the beautiful ring on your finger, content with the life you were living with your pirate.

 


	5. Request: Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans x Gender Neutral! Reader
> 
> AU: Classic Undertale
> 
> Warnings: Tiny bit of language, nudity (but it's not what you're thinking), slight angst(?), fluff, and big ol' smooches.
> 
> Request for Uwa_sokinky - I'd like to request a one-shot, with Classic Sans, if you don't mind (i lov me som vanilla blu boi). So what I am thinking about is a scenario where the reader (Sans's friend/crush or significant other, your choice) was supposed to help Alphys with some sort of machine. Few hours later, Sans receives a frantic call from Alphys saying that the reader was shrunk (the size of a hand, maybe) and that someone needs to look after the reader while she works on an antidote or smth to bring the reader back to normal size. So, Sans picks up the reader and brings them home when the reader then suddenly starts crying, admitting to Sans that they're scared of the possibility of becoming tiny forever. Cue the comfort (and big smooches.... maybe.. ///). 
> 
> I honestly loved this request and I really hope it turned out how you wanted it! I tried to make the reader as gender-neutral as possible, but I think some parts might've turned out a bit more female than others. My apologies. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

When you walked downstairs first thing in the early morning (and by early it was more like mid-afternoon) claiming that you were heading to Alphys' lab, Sans was a bit more than stunned. He raised a brow-bone, staring at you like you had grown a second head. He sipped his coffee with a loud 'slurp', which made you huff in slight annoyance.

"I've gotta help her with some type of machine." You attempted to explain.

"machine?" Sans didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, she asked me to help out. She said it wasn't anything dangerous, but she wanted help. I also think she wanted to start some new anime she found," you shrugged your shoulders, tugging on your coat and shoes, "either way, I'm gonna head over. It'll be fine, I'll be back in a few hours in time for Papy's spaghetti."

Sans let out a huff. He nodded, taking another loud sip from his coffee. The house was always quieter with you gone. Papyrus would be at work all day and if you'd be at Alph's, then he'd be stuck at home. Alone.

"alright, kiddo, i'll see ya in a few hours. just don't take too long, and don't _work yourself down to the bone_." He smirked.

You let out a loud groan, punching your best friend in the shoulder. Previous experiences of pain had taught you not to hit him hard, considering he was made out of bone. Still, it wasn't a pleasant feeling, even just hitting him fairly lightly. Sans' smug smirk was enough to send you storming out of the house in feign annoyance, his laugh trailing after you as you left and forcing a smile onto your face.

Sans was your best friend. You'd been living with him and his brother for about a year now. At first, everything had been absolutely perfect. You, Sans, and Papyrus would have normal family dinners, family movies, and you lived your lives without a single issue between you. That was still. . . technically. . . the case. Other than the fact that things had changed between you and Sans. Feelings had developed, but neither of you were confident enough in your relationship as friends to simply admit it. You were both also too oblivious to notice the extra touches, the constant glances, and the flushed faces at every acknowledgement.

With a huff, you continued on your way to Alphys' lab, mind focused on the skeleton. You tried to avert the thoughts so you could actually focus on the task at hand. Alphys had mentioned that you both needed to stay focused, so focusing on Sans was definitely not on your to-do list at the moment.

_Still, that didn't stop mistakes from being made._

. . . . . . . .

Hours later, Sans was pulled from his peaceful slumber at the sound of his phone ringing with Alphys' ringtone. He grumbled, rolling over and weakly reaching for the phone. He momentarily thought it was Alphys calling to ask Sans to 'port _____ home. He fully expected it to be some time late in the night, considering that he had no clue how long he'd been asleep and everything currently felt like a distant universe. So, when he checked the time and found it only to be about two-hours from when you'd left, he was very confused. Why would Alphys be calling him if she was supposed to be working on a machine with you?

With a grumble, the skeleton answered the phone.

"hel-"

"S-S-Sans!" Alphys' voice squeaked. "W-We have a major p-problem!"

Sans all-but jolted out of bed. He was tugging on his coat the moment 'problem' had hit his non-existant ears.

"what happened?"

"I-It's ______! T-The machine h-had some magic interference of s-some sort and it s-short-circuited. T-There was this b-b-blast and. . ."

Sans could feel the growl that was building in his throat. He was panicking. Before his coat was even fully over his shoulders, he was standing in Alphys' lab. The lizard-woman let out a loud squeak upon seeing him suddenly standing beside her. Or maybe it was from the static on the phone that usually followed whenever he 'ported anywhere. His sockets were wide, pupils the size of pinpricks as he panicked. His coat was dangling off his shoulders and his shirt was slightly crooked.

"where are they?"

Alphys swallowed down her obvious nervousness.

"T-They're in the spare r-room, but S-Sans, listen to m-m-me, they-"

Sans was already speeding toward the room. Alphys yelped, frantically following after him. She grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to stop him from just barging in. He was completely unfazed, showing the strength he often pretended he didn't have. Alphys' feet slid on the ground as he practically dragged her along.

"S-Sans, wait-"

The skeleton threw opoen the door, and what he saw made him freeze in his tracks. You let out a yelp, quickly tugging up the fabric that was keeping you covered, staring at him with wide eyes. Sans stood silently in the doorway, his jaw dropped open wide.

There you sat, on the hospital-like bed, wrapped up in a piece of blue fabric. You could easily fit into his hand, completely shrunken down. Your clothes were in the corner of the room in a messy pile. Other than the new size, Sans couldn't see any noticeable injuries on you, which relieved him slightly. His cheekbones were flushed bright blue at the fact that he knew full-well that you were completely naked beneath the fabric. Obviously Alphys didn't have any tiny clothes prepared for the situation.

Alphys cautiously stepped into the room, walking to you. She took you into her hands, nawing at her lip in anticipation. She fully expected Sans to be pissed.

"S-Something went wrong. We both blacked out f-for maybe f-f-five minutes and w-when we woke up t-they were. . . well, this. . ."

"they just. . . shrunk?"

Alphys walked to the stunned skeleton. He held out his palms, and she set you carefully into his hands. You clutched the fabric surrounding you, face flushed bright red from embarrassment. Everything was so. . . big.

"I-I need you t-to watch over them. I-It would be very e-easy for something bad to happen t-to them now t-t-that they're so s-small. I-I'll be working on s-s-some type of antidote to fix t-this. I-I'll call you once I've got o-one."

Sans almost hadn't heard a single thing she's said. He was so intently focused on your tiny form in his hands. He absolutely would not let anything bad happen to you, whether you were big or small. Still. . . You being small would definitely be more of a challenge. As if you weren't already fragile enough, with just a small squeeze he could now easily break your bones.

"y-yeah, got it, alph." Sans coughed. "i'll take good care of 'em. please hurry though."

Sans turned, walking out of the room. He gulped, staring at you. You glanced up at him anxiously.

"remember when you said your thing with alph wasn't dangerous?"

"Technically I'm not hurt." You responded.

" _technically_ it would be super easy for me to drop you and break all your bones right now."

You both cringed at the blunt statement.

"But you wouldn't."

"'course not, but you're still so breakable right now."

You groaned a bit, frustrated at how right he was. Sans, on the otherhand, was frustrated because of the misled statement from earlier. Technically, neither of you were injured, so there hadn't been a lie, but he was still a bit peeved. Also paranoid. Taking care of a normal-sized human was hard enough, but taking care of a miniature one? Oh man.

Sans huffed out a breath, pausing in his steps the moment he'd stepped out of the lab. His cheekbones flushed blue, and he looked around for any monsters who might be watching. You stared up at him in curiousity.

"you're gonna have to go somewhere more stable, alright, kiddo?"

"Stable?"

Sans gestured to his pocket.

"i'm gonna 'port us home, but i **_cannot_** risk losin' you."

You flushed, before nodding slowly. Sans carefully deposited you into the pocket of his hoodie. You curled up in the fabric, shutting your eyes tightly as the sound of static rung in your ears louder than it ever had before. The buzzing remained for a few seconds, and when you opened your eyes, Sans was holding you in his hands staring at you in worry. You swallowed down the bile that had begun to rise in your throat. You let your eyes wander, thankfully finding yourself back at home. Sans was sitting on the couch, holding you.

The house was so much bigger now. The couch could swallow you up easily, and you knew you wouldn't be able to walk up those stairs. It would be a full mountain-climb with an attempt, and that included the potential of falling off and, as Sans had said earlier, "breaking all your bones."

Tears welled in your eyes, your bottom lip trembling. Sans' sockets widened.

"h-hey, kid, what's wrong?"

"W-What if I'm small forever?" You sniffled, using the back of yours hands to frantically wipe at your tears. "What if I'm stuck like this now? I-I won't be able to do normal things anymore! I'll never be able to sleep in my big bed, o-or take a bath, or even walk up the stairs! I wouldn't be able to leave the house anymore or wear normal clothes. I can't even-"

"hey, stop that," Sans' deep voice made you fall silent.

You wiped your never-ending tears. He carefully sat you in his lap, using his finger to carefully wipe your tears away. You let your gaze drift up to his face. He sighed.

"alph is gonna find a cure, alright? don't go spoutin' off that nonsense about you being small forever, okay? she'll fund a cure and we'll get you back to your normal size again. it may take a while, but you'll still be able to do things. i'll make sure nothin' happens to you."

You sniffled, looking down at your lap. You bunched up the fabric in your tiny hands.

"What if she doesn't?"

"then we'll cope. pap and i will still be your best friends, you can still go to alph's for anime-marathons. hell, it'll be like a giant theater. ya know, big screen and everything. _really_ big screen."

Sans grinned, trying to lighten the mood. You didn't smile back though, your mind stuck on the words "i will still be your best friend". Now you definitely would be stuck as his best friend. Hell, if you stayed small you'd never be able to have any relationship with anyone, especially Sans. Why would Sans want someone who he could easily fit into his hand? You wouldn't even be able to kiss him normally.

More tears welled in your eyes as the possibility of ever having a relationship with the skeleton monster got smaller and smaller. Why did this have to happen to you? Why couldn't you just stay your normal size and have everything work out with Sans? At least at your normal size there was a slim possibility of him being with you, but now there was probably next to no chance. None. Zilch. Big fat goose-egg.

"what else is wrong, kiddo?" Sans read you like a book. He always did. "there's somethin' else up. you can talk to me."

You shook your head, tears in your eyes that you tried to wipe away.

"J-Just being small. . ." You lied.

Sans sighed.

"you're a terrible liar. c'mon, tell me."

You bit your bottom lip, not looking at him. Since there was zero chance of you ever being with Sans, it really couldn't hurt that much to just tell him straight forward. He'd still be your friend, despite everything. You **_hoped_**. Still, you really didn't want to tell him the _whole_ truth.

"I-I'll just never be able to have a relationship if I'm like this."

The air in the room thickened with a tension that could be cut with a knife. You heard Sans audibly swallow, a strange skeleton trait that still confused you.

". . . who said that?" He asked finally.

You sighed, looking up at him with a new fire in your eyes. Did he really think someone had to say that for it to be true?

"Look at me, Sans! I'm small as a freakin' mouse and you're gonna tell me someone would want to have a relationship with someone like that?"

You hadn't meant to snap, you really hadn't. But the words came out with a fire that you didn't often show. You looked away from him, crossing your arms over your chest with a huff of annoyance. He didn't even know that he was the one person you wanted to have a relationship with, and now that possibility was squashed like a bug.

"first off," Sans' voice was a low growl now, "you ain't the size of a mouse."

You let out a yelp as Sans wrapped the back of the fabric wrapped around you with two fingers, lifting you up to his face, his eyelights staring holes straight through you. You yelped, dangling from his fingers, eyes wide. You gripped onto the fabric, even though you knew Sans wouldn't drop you.

"second, you can't just assume someone wouldn't want a relationship with you because of your new size, which, by the way, is a temporary thing. darlin', size doesn't always matter, alright? i mean, hell, i've known you for over a year now. you think your tiny size matters to me? i'd like you no matter what size you were. you could be a fuckin' giant for all i care and i'd still think you're the most attractive person that ever graced the earth."

Your cheeks were burning bright red now, every word making your heart pound harder against your chest. He thought you were attractive? He liked you?

Because of your lack of an answer, you'd given Sans just enough time for his words to process through his skull. His jaw dropped and he looked mortified at his confession. It was too late to go back now, though, and he knew it. So, being the skeleton that he was, he decided to make a joke out of it.

"heh, size doesn't matter. . . can't believe i just-"

The widest grin spread across your face. You were almost afraid it'd split your cheeks if you smiled any wider. Sans stared at you, his own cheeks still burning as you laughed, still dangling from his fingers.

"I like you too, Sans," you giggled, "I really do. You're um. . . kind of the person I was upset about in the first place. I thought you wouldn't like me if I was small like this."

Now it was Sans' turn to remain silent. He stared at you. You cheeks burned brighter than his. He let out a snort, before leaning his head down, pressing his teeth to your tiny lips. He pulled away a second later, only to see you staring at him with wide eyes and a bright red face. Sans chuckled. You pressed your lips against his teeth in another tiny kiss, which made his grin stretch wider.

That is, until you suddenly became heavier in his hand and there was the audible sound of ripping fabric. Both your faces fell, and it took a few moments for reality to kick in.

"did you just get bigger?"

The fabric ripped as you continued to grow in size, falling with a 'humph' onto his lap as the fabric actually tore. Sans' sockets widened, and before he knew it, he was staring into the eyes of a very normal-sized and very naked human. You stared at him, now straddling his lap, your nose pressed against his nasal cavity, face burning a brighter red than he'd ever seen it before. He was certain that his own cheeks didn't look any better.

"you're naked," he deadpanned.

You let out a loud squeal, covering your face in humiliation. You could not believe this was happening. Sans burst into laughter in front of you, and you gave his shoulders a harsh push. He cupped your burning cheeks in his skeletal hands, leaning forward and kissing you properly this time. He pulled away a moment later to shrug out of his coat and wrap it around you.

"go get dressed, babe. we probably 'ought to tell alph that you're back to normal now."

"Back to normal. . ." You grumbled, getting off his lap and sauntering off to your room, holding his coat tightly around you. "Worst timing ever."

Sans watched you go with the widest grin on his face, and a howling laughter that echoed through the whole house. A smile spread across your own lips, and you shook your head at the turn of events. Maybe being tiny wasn't so bad after all. . . You'd definitely have to thank Alphys when you saw her.


	6. Request: Kiddos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans x Gender Neutral!Reader
> 
> AU: Underfell  
> Warnings: Fluff, literally just fluff i think, also a small hint at sex, but that's literally it, mainly just fluff.
> 
> Request from Dragonsrule18 - Hi! Thanks so much for letting us submit requests! If you're okay with it, I'd love to see Underfell Sans, Reader, and a worried UF Flowey taking care of a sick Frisk. It would also be cute to see UF Sans and Reader adopt Frisk.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope I did good on your suggestion! This one was a super cute one to write! I hope you enjoy! Also, to answer a question I was asked by another person, I would like to tell everyone that you can request more than one! I'm willing to take as many requests as you guys got! I honestly love writing these, so just hit me with 'em. Anyway, please enjoy this super fluffy boi.

You stood in front of the mirror, straightening your clothes. You put on a wide smile, excited for your date with your boyfriend. Sans was. . . Well, he was Sans. He wasn't always the most romantic partner by any means, and it wasn't often he took you out on a nice date, but when he did you were always excited to go and did your best to look your absolute best for him. Sans always appreciated it, and he'd even started doing his best to look better just for you. You appreciated the effort. While Sans had absolutely no taste in style (like ever), he luckily had his stylish brother and his brother's boyfriend to assist him in picking out better outfits than just a coat, basketball shorts, and sneakers.

You walked out of your room, accidentally bumping into Papyrus, who was holding an overfilled basket of clothes, obviously from Sans' room. His eyes narrowed a bit. He examined your outfit and hair, before giving a curt nod.

"YOU LOOK QUITE GOOD, HUMAN!"

You grinned.

"Thanks, Papy."

He gave another small nod, before continuing on his way. You watched him go with an amused smile, before walking down the stairs. Sans stood by the door, playing with his phone in one hand, while the other was stuffed into the pocket of his black jeans. He wore a red flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and showing off his lower arms. Once he heard your footsteps, his red gaze snapped up. His already wide grin stretched even wider upon seeing you.

"ya look phenomenal, kiddo."

You smiled, rolling your eyes.

"Thanks, Sansy. You're not too bad on the eyes either."

"THAT'S BECAUSE METTATON AND I GAVE HIM ASSISTANCE!" Papyrus' voice hollered from the laundry room.

You snorted at the pissed off look on your boyfriend's face. He flipped a bird in the direction of the laundry room, before turning back to you with slightly reddened cheeks and a shrug.

"le's go, darlin'."

You snickered at his annoyance, taking his hand and leaving the house with him. He let his gaze wander, making sure no one came around who'd potentially hurt you. His paranoia was never ending, but you didn't mind. Frankly, you appreciated it. Having Sans there to protect you was comforting, to say the least. And, frankly, simply having Sans next to you tended to fend off any attackers you might get. Sans was a pretty intimidating guy.

The two of you headed toward Grillby's. Sans tucked you carefully under his arm, pressing you close to his ribs as an attempt to keep you warmed up. You let your eyes wander around Snowdin, which was rather sketchy around this time. I mean, it was always sketchy, especially for a human like you, but night time was especially sketchy.

You nearly tripped as a flower suddenly popped up from the snow in front of you. Sans' eyes instantly narrowed and he opened his mouth, obviously about to tell the flower to 'fuck off'. You held up a hand, silencing him and ignoring the annoyed look on his face. The flower stared at you with a worried expression, ignoring the skeleton completely. It was trembling, probably from the freezing cold temperatures. You kneeled down in the snow in front of it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" You asked in a soft voice.

The flower swallowed hesitantly, sparing a glace up at the frustrated skeleton. You offered the flower a comforting smile.

"Just ignore him."

It looked back at you.

"I-It's my friend! P-Please, you have to help them! They're really sick from t-the cold and I-I'm worried they'll die!"

You didn't hesitate to quickly follow the flower. Sans growled, reaching out to yank you back by the hood of your coat, which you quickly dodged.

"hey, get back here, ______! it could be a trap!" He yelled after you.

You completely ignored him. If it wasn't a trap, then you didn't want to risk the life of this flower monster's friend. You weren't really sure what you could do to help, but you'd definitely do your best. So, you followed the frantic flower, who claimed his name was Flowey as the two of you hurried. You sped through the trees, occasionally tripping on fallen branches or tree roots. Sans wasn't anywhere to be seen, but you had a feeling he wasn't very far away and that when he got here he'd be pissed.

Flowey led you to a small clearing near the doors of the Ruins, the place you'd left from almost a year ago. You swallowed down your nervousness, seeing a small bundled up lump in the snow. You hurried to them.

"F-Frisk, I got some help!" Flowey squeaked out, popping up in the dirt beside the person in the snow.

You kneeled beside the bundled up form, carefully pushing down the hood of the coat they were wearing. The sight of a very young human child was not what you expected. Your own eyes widened. Rather than reacting to seeing another human, you instead let your mother instincts take over. You placed your palm on their forehead, feeling the radiating heat from their skin, despite the freezing cold.

"You're burning hot. . ."

The child sneezed, trembling. They shuffled closer to you, trying to warm up from your own body heat. You didn't hesitate to take off your own coat and wrap it around them.

Your skeleton appeared beside you all at once, staring down at the scene with his eyes burning. The child let out a scream, quickly hiding their face against your chest and trembling even more than before, now partially in fear. You wrapped your arms around them, looking up at Sans. His sockets narrowed.

"what're you thinkin', ______! you could've gotten hurt-"

"Sans, we need to get Frisk home, into the warmth."

Sans frowned.

"nuh uh, ain't no way i'm bringin' some stranger into our home. it could be a trap or some shit."

Your own eyes narrowed. You hugged the child closer, picking them up in your arms. You were so focused on taking care of Frisk, that you hadn't even noticed the cold setting in around you, goosebumps forming over your skin.

"E-Either you teleport us home, or I'm walking."

Sans growled, clenching his fists. His eyes darted down to the sick child. They softened a bit, and he let out a heavy puff of breath, clearly contemplating the entire situation. Finally, his arm wrapped around your middle, and he pulled you tightly against his ribs.

"fine, but i ain't takin' that flower. three of us is plenty."

Flowey glanced at Frisk, before he gave a curt nod.

"I-I can meet you back in Snowdin."

There was no response from Sans, before the three of you were standing in the living room of your home. You quickly laid the child on the couch, bundling them up in as many clean blankets as you could find around the house. You hurried to the kitchen, making a mug Sea Tea for the child, along with some hot soup. When you returned to the living room, Sans was sitting beside the child, telling them all about how you'd take good care of them. They wouldn't be sick for long with you around, he'd guaranteed them. It brought a small smile to your lips.

You sat on the other side of the child, handing them the mug of tea. They took a small sip, instantly cringing at the taste. You laughed softly.

"Yeah, it's bitter. But it'll help with the fever, so I need you to drink it, alright?"

Frisk nodded, carefully sipping down the rest of the tea. By sipping, it was more like a solid chug to get down the awful taste of the tea. This earned them a loud snort from Sans, who tried to cover it with a cough. You shot him a playful glare, then handed the child the soup.

"This'll taste better, I promise." You smiled.

They nodded once again, and began eating the soup. You stood up, walking back to the kitchen to put the now empty mug in the sink. As you rinsed it, two skeletal arms wrapped around your waist from behind. His sharp teeth nuzzled your neck, forcing a small shiver from you.

"don't run off again, ight'? ya had me worried 'ta death. i thought somethin' would happen when i wasn't there."

You smiled at the surprising softness in his voice. You turned around, kissing the corner of his mouth softly. Sans stared at you, red eye lights burning with worry. You shrugged out of his hold, heading back toward the living room. You weren't surprised to already see him standing in the living room by the time you got there, once again sitting next to Frisk.

"aye, kid, what're you doin' out in the cold like that?" Sans questioned.

They looked up at him, curling further into the blankets they were cocooned in. They began moving their hands in a way that you quickly recognized as ASL.

"oh, you're mute, huh?"

Frisk nodded.

Sans leaned back on the couch, letting out a hum.

"well, i don't know no sign language, but i know how to read writing on a notebook. you can write, yeah, kiddo?"

Frisk nodded, a smile forming on their face, which Sans was quick to return. You smiled, walking to Papyrus' "work" desk and snatching up one of his empty notebooks and a pencil (you made sure it wasn't his 'lucky pencil'). You brought it to Frisk, sitting down beside them. Frisk nodded to you in thanks, smiling, before they got to work on writing their explanation.

'I fell from the mountain. There was a woman, a crazy one, in the Ruins. I was running from her and she wouldn't stop attacking me. Flowey guided me through the Ruins and to the exit. When we got out, I was too scared to keep going on the path so we stopped for a while. That's when I got sick.'

Your face fell as you read the writing. You wrapped your arms around the child, hugging them close to you. You knew exactly what "crazy woman" Frisk had been speaking of. Toriel had also attacked you when you'd left the Ruins. In fact, Frisk's situation was almost exactly the same as the one you had been in over a year ago, only you had met Sans when you'd exited the Ruins. While, at the time, you were terrified of the skeleton, you grew to obviously love him and trust him. Now you knew he would never hurt you. In fact, he'd give his life to protect you.

"hmm. . . sounds like you got yourself in an _icy_ situation."

You swatted Sans on the side of the skull at the dark joke. Frisk let out a tiny snort, before bursting into small giggles. Sans' sharp grin stretched wide. He elbowed the kid lightly.

"aye, whatta ya call a cow with no legs?"

Frisk's grin widened and the gleam in their eyes showed the fact that they knew the answer, but still wanted Sans to say it.

"ground beef." He snickered.

You groaned, rolling your eyes.

"You're awful."

Frisk giggled even more, quickly writing something down on the notebook. They held it up to the both of you proudly.

'What's the fastest way to stop deaf people from arguing?'

Sans smirked.

"what?"

'Turning off the lights.'

That ignited a snort from Sans and a loud groan from you. Frisk giggled proudly, grinning widely now. You smiled, shaking your head at the two jokesters. From the look on Sans' face, he was prepared to start an entire joke-war with this kid, and you were not about to let him blabber out dirty or insanely disgusting jokes to a six or seven-year-old. Nope. No way.

That night, Frisk stayed comfortably on the couch, and you and Sans walked to your bedroom. You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, washing your face, mind reeling. You bit your lip.

"Sans?" You called.

He was by your side in an instant.

"everythin' alright?"

You wondered momentarily if he was thinking the same thing you were, based on the nervous expression on his face. You looked at him in the mirror.

"We can't just let Frisk go back out there." You stated.

Sans' arms wrapped around you. He rested his chin on your shoulder, letting out a small huff from his nose. He nodded in response, but remained silence. You were beginning to think he'd been thinking the same thing as you, considering he didn't look frustrated or shocked by your subtle hint.

"We could. . . We could take them in. Flowey too. Flowey wants to stay with Frisk, obviously."

You didn't mention the fact that Flowey had snuck inside to stay by Frisk's backpack, but you had a feeling that Sans had noticed too. You'd be surprised if Sans hadn't noticed. He was usually the first to notice those things. Though, maybe he hadn't. He seemed to have a strange grudge against the flower that he was unwilling to bring up.

"darlin', we can barely take care of each other and now we gotta take care of two kiddos?"

"Maybe just one?" You offered with an anxious smile. "Flowey seems willing to help take care of Frisk. He'd be like. . . an older brother?"

Sans snorted a bit. He nuzzled against your neck, his arms tightening around you, clearly in thought. He was silent for a long time, but the look in his eyes told you his answer long before he actually said it.

"alright."

"Really?" You beamed.

"yeah, but jus' for the record, when i imagined us havin' kids, i imagined it bein' in like 10 years and like this. . .~"

Sans' hips jutted into yours abruptly, a sly smirk stretching across his face. You let out a yelp, putting your hands flat on the counter of the sink. You shot him a playful glare, before sneakily slipping from the skeleton's arms.

"You call Papyrus and tell him we got kiddos we're gonna be taking care of, since he's staying at Mettaton's tonight. I'll go tell the kids."

Sans grumbled in annoyance at having to call his brother, but pulled out his cell anyway and dialed Pap's number. You walked downstairs, seeing Flowey wrapped around Frisk's arm, his 'head' resting on their shoulder as he slept peacefully. Frisk was asleep, too. They were curled up in the blankets, already looking healthier than they had been just a few hours ago. You smiled at the sight, growing a bit anxious at telling them. You kneeled beside the couch and nudged the two awake slowly. Flowey's immediate reaction was fear that you'd be angry that he was here.

"I-I'm sorry! I snuck in because I was worried about Frisk! I-I'll leave if-"

"-No, no, it isn't that," you smiled.

Frisk and Flowey looked at one another in confusion. You bit your bottom lip hesitantly.

"Sans and I. . . talked. . . We are willing to let the two of you into our family. We'll take care of you, Frisk, and you too, Flowey."

They stared, clearly in shock.

"I know Sans can be a bit rough around the edges, and his brother is even scarier than him, but they're really not so bad, I promise. It'll get a bit hectic at times, but we'll make sure nothing will happen to either of you."

The tears in their eyes gave you your answer. They both engulfed you in a tight hug, followed by sobs of happiness and Flowey babbling out "thank-you's". You giggled, wrapping your arms tightly around the two of them. The house was silent for a long time, Sans watching silently from upstairs with a wide grin on his face.

That is, until the door burst open, making everyone jolt in surprise.

"WHERE ARE MY NEICE/NEPHEWS!?" Screamed Papyrus in excitement.

"Oh, look at these beautiful darlings!" Mettaton squeaked behind him.

All four of his arms yanked the children from your arms, all-but squeezing them to death. He grinned widely at them.

"You're uncles are going to spoil you both phenomenally, isn't that right, Papy?"

You sweatdropped, staring at Mettaton and Papyrus ogling over your children. At least now you knew babysitting wouldn't be an issue, and the kids would definitely be safe if Papyrus and Mettaton were watching over the two of them.


	7. Request: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans x Female!Reader
> 
> AU: Classic Undertale
> 
> Warnings: Dom!Sans, Submissive Reader, Bara Sans, SMUT, HELLA SMUT, honestly the dirtiest shit I've ever written (and I loved every second), vibrator, mirrors, jealous Sans, oversensitivity, multiple orgasms, daddy kink, aftercare.
> 
> Request for Uwa_sokinky - This time, a lewd one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), with good ol' Classic Bara Sans as a dom with a shy, submissive reader. I'd be delighted to see the reader naked and splayed out (by tentacles... and maybe being massaged by more tentacles on other places as well.. if possible ///) sitting on Sans' lap with their back against his chest and a huge hecking mirror in front of them. Said skeleton is holding a vibrator and is fucking the reader with it veeeeery slowly for a long time while whispering dirty stuff to them (ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ ᵈᵃᵈᵈʸ ᵏᶦⁿᵏ ᵗᵒᵒ like making the reader call him daddy even tho she's embarrassed, something like that). When reader gets close, Sans then demands that reader is not allowed to orgasm (your choice if reader gets desperate and begs or came anyway even without his permission). Then the fuckening happens... (more dirty talk... and overstimulation... please...).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, this one was a fun one to write. Honestly, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I regret nothing. Hopefully I filled the request properly and gave you what you wanted! I know I definitely enjoyed writing this, so hopefully you enjoy it too hah. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave more requests!
> 
> (And yes, everything in italics is the flashback involving Sans' jealousy)

You shuddered, feeling the hot trail of blue magic slide up your thigh. You stared into the mirror directly across from you, flushed bright red from your own exposure. Your legs were splayed open wide, held apart by a cyan magic that was now sliding carefully up your thigh. You were completely naked, opened up like a present for your boyfriend, and _god damn_ if you weren't the best present he'd ever gotten.

Two skeletal hands rested on your hips, the smug look on your boyfriend's face undeniable. He squeezed the flesh on your hips, pulling you tighter against his growing erection, still clothed beneath his shorts. It pressed against your ass, making another shiver run down your spine. You were sat on his lap, with your back pressed tightly against the bare expanse of his ribcage. The giant ribcage that you could easily fit inside of if you wanted to. The size difference between you and Sans was obvious, especially now as he held you tightly against his lap, showing off the very hugeness of him compared to you.

You bit your bottom lip as the tentacle rubbed your inner thigh. Your grip on his shorts tightened as you breathed out a nervous puff of air.

"S-Sans. . ." You whimpered.

"shh. . ." His grip tightened on your hips, his eye lights following the direction of his magic.

You shivered as the tentacle pressed against your clit, forcing a long moan from your lips. It slid inside you, making you arch your back against his ribcage. It filled you, pressing pleasantly into your g-spot and making you see stars.

"S-Sans," you whimpered.

You'd found yourself in this situation after a date gone wrong with Sans. He'd taken you to Grillby's, per the usual when he took you out on a date. Nothing was different this time, except for the man who just wouldn't leave you alone all night, and your kindness making it seem more like you were flirting. . .

_You fidgeted in your stool, glancing at the bar counter, where Sans was currently talking to Grillby with a lazy grin. He'd gone to get the two of you food and drinks, which wouldn't normally have made you so anxious, but the man that'd been staring at you since you'd arrived was now casually strolling toward your table. You swallowed anxiously as he slid into the booth across from you. Right where Sans was supposed to be sitting._

_"Hey, sweetheart," he grinned._

_You forced a small smile._

_"Hello."_

_The man leaned forward, resting his chin on his palms. He was a human, one of the few who didn't often wander into a monster-owned establishments._

_"You look ravishing," he murmured lowly, voice not nearly as deep as your skeleton boyfriend's, "I haven't been able to look away from you all night."_

_You smiled anxiously, glancing once again toward the bar, before looking back at the man. You straightened your dress, seeing his hungry gaze. You sure hoped Sans got over here soon. You weren't really sure how to deal with strangers, your shyness taking over and forcing you to be a quiet, awkward person. Normally your boyfriend was here to handle guys like this._

_"O-Oh. . . Um. . . Thank you?"_

_The man reached beneath the table, putting his hand on your thigh. You let out a squeak, eyes widening. Before you could even react, a shadow loomed over the table, making both you and the man look up._

_Stood beside the table was Sans, his grin stretched painfully wide, but it looked more like a grimace. He leaned over the table, resting his hands flat on the surface of the table. His eye lights were extinguished, but you knew he was focused acutely on the man across from you, his hand still resting on your thigh. You shrunk into the seat, swallowing at the sizzling of Sans' magic that had practially filled the building and caused an eerie silence to settle over everyone. His jealousy practically radiated._

_"wanna tell me 'bout your new friend, baby?"_

_You swallowed, shoving the man's hand off your thigh. The man, stupid enough to stand up to the giant skeleton, stood up from his seat and puffed out his chest defensively. Sans' brow raised and his smirk twitched with amusement._

_"She doesn't have to tell you anything." The man stated._

_Sans let out a snort._

_"'s that so?"_

_"Yes," he looked at you._

_You stood up, grabbing Sans' hand._

_"C'mon, Sans, let's just go home."_

_"oh, we'll be going home all right, after i tell this dumbass exactly who you belong to,"_

_You bit your lip._

_"Sans, don't."_

_Sans' ribcage rumbled with a low growl, making you shudder at the sound. The entire bar was watching by now, and the man was clearly beginning to regret picking a fight with the giant skeleton. With the snap of his wrist, Sans was holding your arm. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of the vanity mirror in your bedroom, a very jealous skeleton looming behind you._

And that was exactly how you'd ended up in the position you were currently in, staring into the jealous eyes of your lover from the mirror, with his magical tentacles rubbing you everywhere you needed him most. He smirked widely, his hand trailing up to your breasts, while the other busied itself with vibrator in his hand.

"you'd rather have that fuckin' human touching your pussy, huh?" He whispered, squeezing your breast and pressing the vibrator against your clit.

You whimpered, breathing heavily through your nose, your gaze never leaving his despite how much you wanted to look down to where he was touching you. You swallowed down the embarrassment.

"N-No, Sans."

"sans? no, darlin', let's try something new," he hummed in thought, "how about daddy? that'll sound real cute on your little tongue."

Your cheeks reddened with furious embarrassment. No way, no way. Heat pooled in your center and your walls tightened around the magic shoved inside you. You let out a quiet whimper at his dominance.

"D-Daddy. . ."

Sans pressed the vibrator harder against your clit, smirking widely.

"damn, you're a good girl, ______. you always do what your daddy wants, don't you?"

Your thighs trembled as the knot in your stomach began to build up. You gripped the fabric of his pants, breathing heavily from your nose, face flushed and bare skin covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Y-Yes, Daddy. . ."

"if that was true," he trailed off, landing a hard smack to your ass and forcing a moan from your lips, "then why didn't you tell that bastard to fuck off? that is, unless you _wanted_ a human to touch you instead of me."

You shuddered, tears pooling in your eyes as he brought you closer to your release.

"D-Daddy, please, please, please--mmmfff--let me come. Please, Daddy," you were practically sobbing.

Sans growled, the tentacle inside you pushing hard against your g-spot, forcing a cry from your lips.

"no."

You whimpered at the denial, but frankly, weren't surprised.

"S-Sans, please. I can't, Daddy. I need to come."

"beg for it," he hissed into your ear, tongue scraping over your neck.

You cried out in pleasure as he turned the vibrator to a higher level, tears streaming down your cheeks now. Your hands were gripping at the fabric of his pants, the knot in your belly on the verge of bursting from your pleasure. Sans' erection pressing against your ass wasn't helping, either.

"Please, please, please! Daddy please let me come. I-I only want you. Only you, I swear!"

Sans growled once again.

"I don't need any humans. No humans, only you! Please let me come! Please, please, Daddy, please!" You begged.

"come for me, baby. . ."

You screamed as he came, too built up on pleasure to be embarrassed as he watched you unfold, his gaze as sharp as a hawk's. You shuddered on his lap, twitching from the aftershocks and the overstimulation as the vibrator still pressed tightly against your clit.

"D-Daddy. . ." You wheezed out.

The tentacle from inside you pulled out, making you feel painfully empty. The ones wrapped around your legs didn't release their hold. In fact, they tightened. You whimpered as he moved the vibrator away from your clit, throwing it aside. His hands moved to your clit, lifting your hips up to slide the tip of his cock to your well-used opening. You shuddered, whimpering. He felt huge, much larger than the tentacle that'd previously been inside you.

"S-Sans. . ."

Sans bit down on your neck, dropping you onto him just slightly. You cried out as he stretched you, half-certain he'd rip you in half.

"naughty girl. . ." He muttered.

"D-Daddy," you moaned, "Daddy, please. Please fuck me." You begged.

Sans breathed out a low growl into your ear, lowering you onto him. Your thighs trembled and you moaned loudly, shutting your eyes tightly as he stretched you completely. Painful. So painful it felt so _good._ One of his hands darted up once you were fully seated onto him, gripping your chin.

"look at me as i fuck you," he snapped, "i wanna see your pretty eyes."

You pried open your eyes, looking into the glowing pinpricks in his sockets. Sweat dripped from his skull, his tongue hanging from his open jaws. He looked completely _wrecked_ for you. You let your own eyes dart down to where you were joined with the skeleton, flushing darker at the small bulge in your lower stomach, and the blue glow of his magic inside you.

Sans' hands guided you up, off his cock, before he lowered you back down onto him. He let out a feral growl, pelvis snapping up to yours. You looked back into his eyes, screaming like a porn-star with no shame as he fucked you, making you watch the entire thing through the mirror.

"god you're so sexy. you're so perfect," he hissed into your ear, "you're so fucking submissive, all for me."

"Sans!" You screamed.

"fuckin' say it again!" He yelled.

"SANS!" You clung onto him as you screamed through another orgasm. It tore through your core harsher than before, and tears swelled in your eyes as your sensitivity went haywire.

Sans continued thrusting harder through your orgasm, his teeth harshly nipping at your neck. His hands gripped your hips so tightly you were certain they'd leave bruises. You didn't care, watching him fuck you through two more orgasms until you were boneless in his arms. He growled into your skin, his thrusts getting sloppy. You pushed weakly at his hands, tears in your eyes from oversensitivity.

"S-Sans, too much!" You moaned.

"almost there, baby. almost fuckin' there."

Sans grabbed your jaw, turning your head toward him as he finally pressed his teeth against your lips, pouring all his love out for you in the simple gesture. You moaned through another orgasm, kissing him with just as much love. Sans groaned into your mouth as he came, keeping you pressed tightly onto him as he filled your core with every drop of his cum, filling you to the brim until it was dripping from between your thighs, onto his lap.

Sans pulled his head away, the two of you panting heavily against one another, sweat dripping from each of your exhausted bodies. He stared at you in the mirror, carefully rubbing your slightly swollen tummy, his cock still inside you.

"was i too rough?" He breathed out finally, voice heavy with exhaustion.

You smiled tiredly, reaching up and cupping his cheek. You shook your head, unable to form words. Sans only chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you off him. You shuddered at the emptiness. He stood up, holding your exhausted form in his arms, carrying you to the bathroom. He set you on the lip of the tub, starting a hot bath. You watched him with a tired smile.

"You know you'll always be all I need, Sans," you murmured to the skeleton.

Of course you hadn't missed the real insecurity in his sockets, even as he fucked you senseless. He glanced at you.

"i know, kiddo."

"No, you don't," you huffed, "but I need you to. I don't need a human to please me, alright? You're all I'll ever need."

Sans smiled, pressing a skeleton kiss against your temple, before stripping out of the clothes he was still wearing. He sat in the bath, then tugged you carefully in with him, setting you between his long legs, cradling you against him like a child. You smiled, nuzzling into his hold. His hands carefully massaged your sore shoulders, then back, then hips, avoiding any bruises you might've had. You savored his touch, shutting your eyes.

"you're all i'll ever need, which is why i freaked out 'cause of that bastard at grillby's place."

"I know, Sansy."

"no, you don't get it. i was afraid of you choosin' that stupid human over a pile a bones like me. i should've stayed calm. you had things handled."

You giggled, opening one eye and looking up at the skeleton, who's cheeks were flushed a light blue color. He didn't meet your gaze.

"I didn't have it handled. Besides, I kind of like your dominant side. . . . . **_Daddy~"_**

Sans shuddered, a low growl reverberating in the back of his throat.

"oh, darlin, you're just really the best," he smirked widely, holding your chin, before capturing your lips in another fierce kiss.


End file.
